The present invention relates generally to article support devices and, more particularly, it relates to stands suitable in use to effect the securing of a body against upset or overturn. The stand finds a preferred use in stabilizing a drainage receptacle, used chiefly during surgical procedures and for post operative patient care for receiving and collecting fluids drained from the patient, by securing the receptacle in an upright position. Positioning and stabilizing the drainage device in an upright orientation enhances the receptacle to patient connection and helps maintain the integrity of the fluids collected.
There have been a number of devices introduced to the marketplace for use as a base or stand in an effort to keep a drainage collection unit upright. However, no known device locks a support stand in a fully deployed position. Accordingly, many known drainage devices are susceptible to being easily upset. For example, an existing drainage collection apparatus support stand might be kicked and, if the stand is not locked against movement, the stand might fold up or return to its inoperative non-support position and cause unit overturn. A fluid collection device which is upset can create a critical situation by dislodging one or more tubes connected to a patient, such a result could cause fluid buildup in the patient or, in the case of a chest cavity being drained, could cause lung collapse. An additional unsatisfactory condition resulting from device overturn might be the mixing of collected fluids which are segregated in the device for volume versus time assessment or like purposes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to further advance the art field by providing a device which guards against body overturn and which, as can be seen from the foregoing, is particularly important when the stand is associated with a drainage receptacle. The conditions encountered when the present support stand or pedestal is used with a drainage receptacle and locked in a receptacle stabilizing position lessens or eliminates the disadvantages aforementioned with respect to conventional known support apparatus. Accordingly, I have invented an improved receptacle stabilizing device which provides additional improvement to presently available support devices.